Fix You
by KMPC
Summary: He was her light that took her out of the darkness. He took care of her as she trembled in fear of the night she was sexually harassed. The only way to escape the darkness is to find the light that will take you home to safety. Songfic.


**Fix You**

**A/N:**Hello! I'm back! I'm sorry for not writing in a while. I was having a hard time with inspiration and I was lazy. I honestly don't know when I'm going to update because I have been trying to write all summer but everything I come up with is horrible and I barely have half a chapter written.

If you have any questions, please feel free to message me on tumblr or PM me on here. Also, I apologize for this lousy one-shot. I thought of this and I just had to write. It's awkward, has no good plot, makes absolutely no sense and it absolutely did not come out the way I wanted. Oh, and it sucks. I just wanted to post something on here to be honest!

Again I want to apologize for being such a bitch and just ditching fanfiction and not exactly explaining myself on here after leaving for a hula competition and then just leaving out of the blue. Forgive me please? Also, if you don't want to review this, you don't have to. I would love it if you do, but I won't ask for it.

Any way, enjoy whatever the hell this mockery of a one-shot I have written.

* * *

"Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you"

Eli held me close to his warm body, his hand moving back forth all over my back, soothing my wild mind in the early hours of the morning. The memory of it all haunts me to this very day.

I remember it so vividly some nights. I can smell him, feel his unwanted touch, his forcefulness upon me, and hear him clearly. It frightened me, sending me in shivers, goose bumps slowly crawling over my bare skin, quivers of the feeling of violation making it all the way to the marrow in my bones.

I remember that frightful night of when I was sixteen. A man has never touched me like that, not even Jake, before that moment. Sure, a man has touched me in a provocative way in some sorts, but not the way he did.

For the first time, hopefully the last time, I was forced. I remember being at the age of nine when I came home from school, only to be informed that my sister was in the hospital. She slit her wrists while in the shower of the locker room at school.

My sister, my only sibling was forced. She was unconscious at the time, but she was forced. Her body was sacred, clean and pure, not anyone entering her at all. Then, out of the blue here comes this stranger and ruins it.

Making love, in any form is supposed to be something special. Whether it is only for pleasure or for love, it's something special. Making love isn't only about the whole aspect of intercourse, but the connection that people have.

I had no connection towards Asher at all. He was my boss our connection was strictly business. Yet, he thinks it's fine to just touch me inappropriately and thinks it's just all right?

He scared me and I had no proof of it. There weren't any cameras in the room; nobody else was there with us. It was just he and I.

I lost my internship two nights later when I tried to tell on him. He fired me on the spot. Not only was I violated I also lost something that could have taken me to future that I wanted so badly.

But why would I even question it? If I hadn't told anyone, I would still have that job, he would continue to try and seduce me, and I would be buried in deeper of this fear.

Was it all worth it? Absolutely not.

A sob escaped my trembling lips, my chest heaving up. Eli put his hand to mines and locked fingers with me. He hushed me gently, telling me to just breathe and stay calm. He rocked us together slightly, our pajama clad legs twisted together.

His chin was currently resting on the top of my head, my head buried in the crook of his neck. It was three in the morning and I was a mess.

The incident happened years ago, yet it still haunted me in my dreams. I haven't heard or seen of Asher in a while and I was thankful, yet I saw him in my dreams.

Once in a while, I dreamt of that night. I remember the way he cornered me, his eyes filled with want. His tall frame hovering over my own, his large hands capturing me to the wall, both hands on either side of my head, no escape for me.

Some nights were worse. I would be in a room all alone with him. No windows or doors for my escape, my screams not being able to be heard. I would scream and fight but he was always stronger than me. Sometimes he even took away my innocence and just have me right there, my muscles too tired from the fight.

Eli made me feel safe. I would wake up in a sweat, and Eli would be there for me without a grumble. He would hold me until I fell back asleep, keeping me out of my head by conversing with me.

I would be in the darkness of my dreams and I would eventually find my light. Eli was my light for me. He never judged, never complained, and was always there for me. He was my savior, my knight in shining armor. There was not a thing I could possibly say to him to let him know how much I loved him and was thankful for him.

Each nightmare got better in some way. It wasn't going to go away in an instant, but Eli was slowly helping me. He would talk to me and tell me to explain my dream to him so it wouldn't stay locked in my head.

Eli was my light guiding me back to home. He was fixing me and I will forever be grateful of him.


End file.
